It is known that by mounting various different tools inside or on a bowl, such appliances enable a large number of functions to be performed. In such appliances, the electrical power supply to the motor is controlled by a switch. Given all of the operating conditions that may apply to such appliances, they are conventionally switched on by means of three buttons, namely an ON button, an OFF button, and a pulse button. The first two buttons enable the appliance to operate continuously or to remain off continuously, while the pulse button keeps the appliance operating only while it is depressed. As soon as pressure is released, the appliance stops.
In present systems, each of the buttons is electrically connected to an electronic circuit card that controls a relay which itself acts on the switch. Operation of the switch requires mechanical action on a plunger. Such an electronic solution is relatively expensive and, in an appliance that is subject to vibration, suffers from the drawbacks of electronic systems.
Another solution consists in associating each button with a switch, with the switches being connected in parallel. That is another expensive solution.